


María Margaret (Rogers) Stark

by Susi111222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: Dansk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susi111222/pseuds/Susi111222
Summary: Tráiler (?)Después de la guerra Tony perdió toda la esperanza que le quedaba. Estaba en una camilla de hospital esperando a que le dieran el alta.-Cho, joder, cuando me podré ir a mi casa de una vez.- Tony, lo siento, pero te vas a tener que quedar en observación. No sabemos aún si su vida esta a salvo o no.- ¿Su?- La del bebé.....- ¡Tú nunca serás mi padre! Me abandonaste, nunca te importe y ¿ahora quieres que corra a tus brazos?- María, por favor- Dijo el rubio- Eres mi hija...- Solo biológicamente.....- Lo siento María, no pensé que lo haría.- Cual de los dos. Bueno, en realidad, no me sorprendió lo que ninguno hizo.La historia de la hija de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, desde su nacimiento hasta donde la guerra acaba.Te invito a conocer su historia, a aprender con ella, a amar con ella, y tristemente, a llorar con ella.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Loki/Thor (Marvel), María/Hela, Nathaniel/María, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es completamente mía.  
> Excepto los personajes de Marvel, el resto son míos.  
> Prohibida la copia/adaptación.  
> Relaciones homosexuales, si no te gusta, no leas.  
> Aviso M-Preg  
> Espero que os guste <3

Hola papá: 

¿Qué tal estás? Te estoy escribiendo esto con la ayuda de papá Tony, te preguntarás por qué te escribo esto, bueno, en si por tres cosas:

La primera es que el otro día papá me dejó ir al zoo con Peter y Harley. ¡Me lo pasé muy bien! Vimos a los monos, a los elefantes, jirafas, cebras, canguros, pingüinos, peces como (el pez payaso, guppys, tetras, guramis, ...) (seguiría, pero papá dice que si no se hará muy largo). Fue un día fantástico, luego comimos helados y para acabar con ese gran día vimos el Rey León con el tío Happy, la tía Pepper, el tío Rhodes, Peter, Harley, Visión y Papi.  
(Los tíos y Peter lloraron con la muerte de Mufasa, aunque Visión no la entendió muy bien). 

La segunda es que fuimos a casa de Laura Barton y jugué con Lila y Nathaniel. También un ratito con Cooper, pero el prefirió pasar más tiempo hablando con los mayores porque dice que él es muy mayor como para tirarse todo el día jugando. Lila dice está siempre así.  
La comida estuvo deliciosa, comimos hamburguesas con patatas, ¿a ti te gustan las hamburguesas? 

La tercera y última, pero no menos importante es…. 

¡La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños! Cumplo cuatro años y me gustaría que vinieras, puedes traer a tus compañeros si quieres y no hace falta que traigas regalos si no quieres, con tu presencia y conocerte me vale. 

Con cariño, tu hija, María Margaret Rogers Stark. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

María cerró el sobre con una sonrisa la cual su padre le devolvió, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta era una sonrisa más triste que de felicidad. 

\- ¿De verdad crees que venga? - Dijo la niña mirando a su padre mientras se dirigían al avión para que los lleven a Wakanda. 

-Claro que sí reina- Dijo removiéndole el pelo- ¿Quién no querría conocerte? - La niña aceptó la respuesta y se puso a mirar por la ventana durante todo el trayecto- Y espero que él haga un esfuerzo- Dijo en un susurro. 

//Palacio de Wakanda// 

-Rey T'Challa , puedes darle esto a mi padre- Dijo la joven castaña con una gran sonrisa entregándole el sobre rojo con detalles amarillos al rey y diversos escudos dibujados. 

-Claro que sí María, será un placer- Dijo el rey agachándose a su altura y agarrando el sobre de la mano de la más pequeña- Yo mismo me encargaré que la reciba. 

\- También me gustaría que vinierais a mi cumple tanto Shuri como usted- T'Challa miró a Tony con una sonrisa al ver la educación de la niña que hizo a Tony sonreír con orgullo. 

\- Pues claro que sí- Dijo volviendo mirando a la joven de nuevo haciendo que ella sonriera. 

María se giró a su padre, extendiendo los brazos para ser cargada y cuando Tony lo hizo se marcharon despidiéndose, pero antes de irse Tony se giró. 

\- Te mando la fecha, dirección y la lista de regalos para que escojas, aunque un regalo personalizado nunca queda mal- Sonrió- Nos vemos gatito- Antes de marcharse le giñó un ojo, haciendo al rey soltar una suave risa. 

T'Challa se quedó mirando como se iban y se fue a entregar la carta a su destinatario con una mueca- Por favor haz el esfuerzo- Susurró antes de abrir la puerta de los refugiados.


	2. -2-

Hola Papá:

Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero antes.

Siento que no pudieras venir a mi cumpleaños, papá me dijo que es porque tendrías que salvar el mundo. Aunque después tuvo una pelea amistosa (como dijo él) porque la tía Pepper quiso decirme algo de tu misión, pero papá dijo que era un secreto por mi seguridad. Sospecho que algo ocurre pero no sé el qué.

Igualmente me lo pasé muy bien. Jugué con Lily, Nathaniel, Cooper, Franklin y Valeria. Tuve muchos regalos; Shuri y T'Challa me regalaron herramientas para mis proyectos de última generación, Susan y Reed un oso de peluche gigante, Johnny una muñeca, Ben un mono azul con flores, Happy y Rhodey un coche de juguete ultima generación, Pepper un vestido rojo y amarillo, Peter y Harley unos vales de poder escoger película y un marco hecho a mano con una foto de los tres, Visión unas galletas (sabían raro) y por último pero no menos importante, el regalo de papá, ¡un mini traje de Ironman (con la versión ruedines) para mí! Fue el mejor regalo.

Pasando de mi cumpleaños, estos últimos meses he conocido a personas geniales. No puedo decirte quienes son, pero, ¡te lo diré cuando nos veamos!

Con cariño,

María M. Rogers Stark.

.

.

.

.

María sonrío mientras cerraba la carta y veía a las personas a su alrededor recordando el día que los conoció.

//Flashback//

Estábamos jugando al Uno junto a los tíos, Peter, Harley, Visión y papá. Iba a machacarles con mis dos chúpate cuatro cuando FRIDAY nos avisó de que algo se estaba colando en la atmosfera, al principio creí que era Harley ( ya que no era la primera vez que hackeaba a FRIDAY para no perder) pero al oír un ruido fuerte de fuera todos salimos corriendo.

Cuando llegamos al jardín del cuartel vimos dos naves gigantes acercándose a nosotros, papá se puso su traje al igual que Peter y todos se prepararon para luchar.

En el momento en el que las naves aterrizaron bajaron de ellas cuatro hombres ( los cuales dos de ellos identifiqué como Thor y Loki), un árbol, un mapache, tres mujeres de diferentes colores y aspecto y un hombre entre gris y azul.

-¡Amigo de hojalata! Os he echado de menos- Dijo Thor.

-¿Thor? - Preguntó mi padre bajando las armas- ¡¿ Y tu pelo!?

-Larga historia compañero, lo importante ahora es que necesito de tu asilo, Asgard fue destruido y no sabía donde ir. Por el camino encontré a los protectores de las estrellas y a un hechicero. 

\- Primero - Dijo el humano junto a los protectores- somos los guardianes de la galaxia, segundo- Habló acercándose a la única mujer de nuestro lado- ¿estás libre muñeca?

La tía junto a los miembros de su equipo rodó los ojos, el resto simplemente lo ignoró.

-Me presento,- Dijo el único hombre sin nombre y nombrado hechicero- soy el Doctor Strange, el hechicero supremo. Vengo para proteger a los ciudadanos y vigilar que estos sujetos no hagan daño.

\- Pues al césped ya lo han hecho- Dijo Harley con sarcasmo, papá solo soltó una suave risa y estrechó la mano del doctor y se giró hacia los guardianes.

\- Soy Tony Stark, más conocido como Ironman, podéis entrar y hacer lo que queráis, sentiros como en casa.- Comentó papá mientras señalaba el cuartel- Cualquier cosa FRIDAY os ayudará.

-¿Por qué haces esto sin ni siquiera conocernos?- Preguntó la mujer de azul- No sabes si somos de fiar.

-Thor confía en vosotros, y yo en él. Así que- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Hay algún herido?- Habló esta vez para Thor- Porque si no es así compro algún terreno ahora y os llevo a que os instaléis, porque esto es grande pero no creo que tanto.

-No hay nadie herido, si eso Bruce, pero solo está cansado- Papá abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Bruce está con vosotros?- Thor asintió- Voy a ir a verle, Rhodey te quedas al mando, vigila a los enanos y todos ayudar a los invitados- Nos gritó mientras entraba a la nave para ir a ver a Bruce acompañado de Thor.

Todos empezaron a entrar o ir con los Asgardianos, como Pepper y Happy, que fueron a ayudar a papá con la administración de su nueva adquisición. Rhodey fue con los guardianes a aparcar su nave cuando se fueron los Asgardianos y empezaron las presentaciones más formales y ya fueron a enseñarles sus habitaciones y las normas.

Pero alguien se quedó en la sala central mirando a todos lados.

-Loki, ¿no?- Pregunté al hombre de pelo negro, el solo asintió con desconfianza- Me llamo María Margaret Rogers Stark, mis amigos me llaman o María, Maggie , Peggy o como tú quieras, yo me adapto.

-Eres hija del hombre de hierro y el capitán- Interrogó/Afirmó a lo que yo asentí- ¿Pero cómo?

-Papá dice que con esfuerzo se puede hacer lo imposible posible, claro, si sumas a ellos millones de cálculos-Sonreí mirándole.

\- ¿Dónde están el resto de Vengadores?- Preguntó a lo que yo suspiré.

-No sé muy bien, cuando nací los Vengadores ya se habían separado por distintas opiniones, se que están en Wakanda pero no mucho más, dicen que me lo dirán cuando sea mayor pero ahora mismo no puedo explicarte con lujo de detalles- El solo asintió- He oído hablar mucho de ti- Al oír eso se tenso- Me encanta tu magia- Dije con una sonrisa que pareció hacer que se relajara.

-Gracias, veo que eres muy lista.

\- Bueno conociendo a mi padre y abuelo no es raro- Sonreí arrogante-¿Quieres que te haga un tour?

\- ¿Te fías de mí? Maté a mucha gente.

\- Citando a mi padre, si Thor se fía de ti, porque yo no- Dije dándole la mano y enseñándole el cuartel.

//Fin Del Flashback//

Ese día conocí a grandes personas y como dice papá, ese día agrandamos nuestra ya no tan pequeña familia.


	3. -3-

Hola papá Steve:

¿Qué tal? Yo estoy muy bien. 

¿Haces muchas misiones? ¿Estás muy cansado? Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

He estado pensando y ha sido muy egoísta de mi parte no pensar en tu trabajo, por eso he pensado que esta vez seas tú el que marque la fecha y hora para conocernos.

T'Challa dice que te entrega mis cartas y que tu las coges, Shuri a insinuado varias veces que no las lees, y no es la primera que lo hace, pero yo creo que sí las lees, solo estás muy ocupado.

Cambiando de tema. Papá, Peter, Harley y yo nos tiramos toda la tarde de ayer dibujando, haciendo planos y ecuaciones para futuros proyectos. Que van de armas a objetos de uso cotidiano. Papá dice que no te gusta la tecnología pero estoy segura que esto te encantará.

También papá a empezado a decir que ya soy mayor y que tengo que empezar a hacer mi cama, ¡y eso es muy injusto! Por eso decidí ( cuando los adultos trabajaban o al menos los responsables) hacer un robot hace-camas o también nombrado "DOBBY" (Por el elfo de Harry Potter, leí los libros la semana pasada). 

Pero la tía Pepper se cabreó, porque según ella no puedo usar el microondas para hacer robots, papá solo se rio. Por suerte para DOBBY no me obligaron a desmontarlo, por suerte para mí, ya no tengo que hacer mi cama y la tía Pepper obliga a papá a dejarme usar el taller para que no rompa más electrodomésticos.

Hablando del taller. Industrias Stark está haciendo tratos con Tecnologías Pym para llevar el "futuro" (como dicen la tele) a los países que no tienen dinero para pagar las tecnologías. 

Y gracias a eso tenemos dos nuevos miembros en la familia, Hank y Hope. Te haré una breve introducción sobre ellos y mis días en su compañía.

Hank es un señor bastante mayor, pero muy gracioso y enérgico. Siempre está en el taller como papá y es muy inteligente. El fue el primer Antman y fue el "instructor" de tu compañero Scott Lang. 

El otro día estaba haciendo una broma junto a Peter y Harley para Quill, pero había una formula muy complejas que usaríamos para que la mezcla fuera muy pegajosa y difícil de quitar. Hank nos vio y nos ayudó a acabar las formulas y hacer la broma. ¡Incluso salió mejor de lo previsto!

Luego esta Hope, ella es su hija, una mujer castaña y con el pelo corto. Aunque de primeras pienses que puede ser mala ella es la prueba de que las apariencias engañan. Y aunque no es tan lista como su padre, sin duda es muy audaz y rápida. También es la exnovia de Scott, y si Scott quiere recuperarla tendrá que esforzarse mucho, porque está muy cabreada (Hank dice que tiene una diana con su cara).

Hace unos días hubo unos robos en distintos sitios de la ciudad, y los Vengadores estaban investigando con su ayuda. Peter y Hope fueron a interceptarlos y ,aunque a duras penas, los lograron capturar. Y sin duda me encanto tanto el traje de avispa como sus movimientos. 

El casco se dañó y papá me dejó ayudarle a arreglarlo y mientras el soldaba unas cosas que no me dejo por el peligro del fuego, Hope y yo hablamos de sus movimientos y me quedé fascinada al oírla. ¡Es la mujer más fuerte que conozco! Es genial. Incluso me ha prometido enseñarme a luchar. Ya verás, seré toda una todoterreno; inteligente, con un traje super chulo y que sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Bueno papá Steve, tengo que despedirme. Espero con ansias tu respuesta y citación.

Con cariño, María M. Rogers Stark.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
María estaba hablando con FRIDAY mientras bajaba el ascensor hasta que este llego a su destino, la sala común. Y se sorprendió al ver a todos corriendo de un lado a otro. Se acercó a Groot que parecía el más tranquilo y habló mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre Groot?-

\- Yo soy Groot.

\- ¿¡Se ha puesto de parto?!- Exclamó la menor- Pero si solo tiene seis meses...

-Yo soy Groot.

\- Tienes razón, serán solo contracciones- La niña se relajó- ¿Y por que gritan todos?

\- Yo soy Groot-

\- Ya, son unos Drama Queens- Asintió al árbol- Voy a ver que hacen, Adiós- Se despidió mientras se alejaba-

Avanzó esquivando a Peter, Harley, Visión y a Rhodey para entrar en la habitación. Cuando entró vio a Thor hiperventilando, a su padre en la silla de al lado de la cama y a Loki tumbado.

La joven se acercó a la cama y tanto Loki como su progenitor al verla sonrieron y el último la ayudo a sentarse en la cama con Loki para posteriormente sentarse en la silla de al lado de la cama, otra vez.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al tío Thor?- Cuestionó la infante mirando al hombre a su lado y dejando de mirar al otro dios.

\- He tenido unas contracciones y el muy inútil pensó que me había puesto de parto, y consiguió revolucionar a todos- Dijo esto último mirando acusadoramente a las personas al lado de la puerta, haciendo que estos se encogieran.

\- Pero los embarazos suelen durar nueve meses, ¿no? - Preguntó la joven mirando ahora a su padre- Y tú apenas tienes seis.

\- Hay embarazos que pueden durar menos, son raros los casos, y después de eso si el bebé no está lo suficiente desarrollado ,debe estar en una incubadora durante un tiempo. Pero en su gran mayoría duran nueve meses, sí- Le explicó el padre de la niña a la misma. María solo asintió enérgicamente dando a entender que lo entendía.

\- ¿Y te han dolido las contracciones?- Volvió a preguntar la niña al dios de ojos verdes.

\- Un poco- Contestó mirándola con dulzura y al ver la mueca de la joven continuo- Pero nada que un dios no pueda aguantar- La niña asintió aún insegura pero volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y ya habéis pensado nombres?- El cuestionado negó- Pues yo estuve mirando libros de mitología nórdica y hay dos que me gustan- Thor parecía más relajado y se sentó a los pies de Loki, y al igual que el mencionado escuchó con atención a la niña- Fenris, si es niño, porque en la mitología el estaba destinado a destruir Asgard y como ya fue destruida no hay problema que enloquezca- Todos soltaron una suave risa- y era un gran guerrero.

Thor se lo pensó y asintió mirando a Loki para ver si a él también le gustaba, y por su cara supuso que también era de su agrado- ¿Y cuál es el otro?- Volvió a mirar a la niña de casi seis años midgardianos.

\- Pues es para una niña, y entenderé si no os gusta- Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo mientras Tony la animaba a decirlo- Es Hela- Finalmente dijo la menor- Creo que sería una forma, de intentar enmendar el daño que ella recibió.

Thor iba a protestar pero Loki le pegó una patada y volvió a mirar a la niña- Continua- Habló suavemente.

María se mordió el labio, pero continuó- Loki me contó que Hela siguió a su padre, vuestro padre, sin dudar- Hizo una pequeña pausa y miro a su padre buscando apoyo, a lo que él sonrió- Pero cuando el decidió que ya no quería seguir haciendo las cosas así la hecho y tapó junto a todo lo que le recordaba a su pasado. Incluso hizo que todos la olvidaran. Y eso no está bien. No comparto lo de matar a todo el mundo y destruir todo. Pero entiendo el sentimiento de dolor al hecho de que tu padre te eche de su vida y te ignore como si no existieras.

Todos se quedaron callados entendiendo a que se refería la niña, apenas se podían oír las respiraciones de lo adultos y los que antes estaban en la puerta se fueron para darles intimidad.

\- Por todo eso creo que sería bonito honrar su fidelidad al trono poniendo su nombre a vuestra primogénita. Pero esa es solo mi opinión.

Cuando la única niña de la sala por fin alzó la mirada no esperaba ver eso. Tanto su padre como Loki tenían los ojos lloros y de Thor, aunque intentaba hablar no le salían las palabras, siendo Loki el que la contestó.

-Sin duda tienes el corazón más grande de los nueve reinos. No dudes que llamaré a esta cosa Hela, aunque sea varón- Todos soltaron una suave risa. Loki abrazó a María y se susurró al oído con la intención que solo ella escuchara, aunque los otros hombres también le escucharon- Nunca cambies Maggie, eres única. Y no te sientas mal por inútiles que no valen la pena.

Tony miró acusadoramente a Loki a modo de regaño a lo que él encogió los hombros. María no se dio cuanta de ello por lo que le contestó enérgicamente.

\- No te preocupes tío, no pienso tener novio. Que yo no soy una diosa y paso de lo de las contracciones.

Todos rieron con su inocencia, porque aunque de esa sala era la que tenía el IQ más alto, aún le faltaba aprender sobre la vida, amor y sobre todo, familia.


	4. -4-

Hola padre:

Hoy mi carta va ser un poco corta porque te la escribo antes de mi primer día de clase, espero que te encuentres bien. 

No recibí la carta de la citación para vernos, pero no te preocupes, ya lo haremos. 

Siento despedirme tan rápido, pero ya te contaré como fue el primer día.

Con cariño,

María Margaret R. Stark

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

María llevaba su vestido rojo y amarillo que le regaló Pepper, peinada con a una coleta alta hecha por la misma y sin faltar su mochila de Ironman.

De lejos se veía lo nerviosa que estaba, sobre todo porque su mirada achocolatada estaba hacia bajo y no paraba de mover sus pies. Tony se rio por el nerviosismo de su hija y se agachó a su altura.

-¿Nerviosa?

-No- Respondió rápidamente la niña- ¿Debería?

Tony rio por el nerviosismo final de la última frase- No, les vas a encantar a todos- Le dijo con la sonrisa más sincera, de esas que solo su hija había logrado sacarle.

La niña asintió y ambos bajaron en el ascensor hacia el aparcamiento y se acercaron a un coche familiar ,pero sin perder el toque Stark, y negro.

-¿No nos lleva el tío Happy?- Preguntó la niña sentándose ( con la ayuda de su padre) en la silla del coche.

-No, el va a llevar a los chicos- Le respondió mientras el se abrochaba su cinturón después de haberse puesto en el lugar del conductor. La niña asintió a la respuesta y el resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio.

Cuando llegaron Tony aparcó y antes de bajar se giró hacia su hija.

-Haber, ¿qué pasa?- Dijo enarcando una ceja- Y no me mientas Margaret.

\- No me gusta Margaret- Puso un puchero la niña- Y no me pasa nada- Le contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

Tony no le gustó la respuesta pero no insistió más y por fin se bajó y ayudó a María a hacerlo. 

Caminaron de la mano hasta la puerta y cuando se tenían que separar, María se negó a soltarse. Por lo que Tony se agachó.

\- Reina, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Y si los niños se ríen de mí. Con Peter se meten por ser listo, y yo no quiero eso.

\- Pero no es nada malo ser listo- La tranquilizó Tony en un tono suave- Esa gente solo tiene envidia.

\- He estado pensando y he decidido no llamar la atención, no hacer que noten que soy lista.

\- Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer- La niña le miró extrañada- Si todos fuéramos igual de listos, guapos, sabios, graciosos y muchas cosas más, el mundo sería aburrido. No podrías decir tu opinión porque sería la misma que el resto y eso es horroroso.

\- Pero no habría ni conflictos ni guerras- Intentó refutar la niña el argumento de su padre.

\- Pero seríamos infelices. Sería como ir a comer un donut y que solo hubiera de ese sabor, porque no hay más sabores. ¿No te acabarías aburriendo?- La niña asintió- Pues las opiniones, pensamientos, todo, son como los sabores. Hay muchos, algunos te gustarán, otros menos y algunos los odiarás. Pero eso no significan que estén mal o algo así.

\- Pero ¿y si se ríen de mí?

\- Alza la cabeza e ignóralos, ¡eres una Stark! Tu tiempo vale más que ellos.

La niña asintió un poco más convencida.

\- María, prométeme algo- Tony la miró como si le fuera a dar la clave de la existencia, algo que nunca debía olvidar- prométeme que nunca, pero nunca, cambiarás por nadie. Ni un chico, ni una chica, ni un grupo de ellos. Por nadie, solo por ti y para sentirte mejor.

\- Te lo prometo- La niña sonrió a su padre- Nunca lo haré.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó y los niños empezaron a separarse de sus padres, algunos entre lagrimas y otros más tranquilos.

\- Papá- María lo llamo- Dile a mis hermanos que no toquen mis cosas que recuerdo donde las dejé- Tony rio, claro que lo recuerda- Dale un beso a Hela de mi parte y una última cosa- Le hizo un gesto de que se acercara para susurrarle algo y así lo hizo.

-Te quiero tres millones- Le dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con la profesora despidiéndose con una mano y agarrando la mochila con la otra.

Tony solo rio y después de despedirse con la mano por última vez, deshizo el camino y volvió al cuartel.

//Extra//

Cuando llegó no le sorprendió ver a todos llorando o tristes.

\- ¿En serio? Solo ha ido a clase.

\- Yo soy Groot

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ir a esa cárcel midgardiana?

\- ¿Deberíamos haberle dado armas para defenderse?

\- Yo al menos le he enseñado un par de trucos

Tony solo rodó los ojos y rio.

\- ¡No te hagas el duro!- Le gritó Quill- Te duele esto tanto o más que a nosotros, todos asintieron de acuerdo.

\- Claro que me duele, me duele el hecho de recordar que hace poco estaba en mis brazos por primera vez. Pero me alegra ver el la señorita que se está convirtiendo.

Lo recuerda todo perfectamente...


End file.
